Our Secret Place
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Everyone needs a place to get away from it all R


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own X-men Misfits just the words below._

_This fic is special for three reasons;_

_This is the first Misfits fic that focuses on Kitty & Kurt as a couple_

_This is my sixtieth fic_

_I've been throwing fics onto this site for a whole year now_

_This might be the only Misfit fic I make due to the manga being cancelled & the fact that I only glanced through it in the shops sometime ago. Hope you like it anyway._

_**ENJOY!**_

**-*/\*-**

She did not know how or why but whenever Kitty took walks around the grounds of the school for gifted youngsters she felt strangely at peace as if she did not have major issues such as currently being the only female student in the school or being part of a group that believed those with powers were better than others.

The latter was actually part the reason why she often went on walks around the ground, although in truth it was really about one member in particular, whereas the rest was just wanting to explore the grounds seeing that she would be living there for most of the school year minus Christmas and summer holidays obviously.

Deciding to take a different route than her usual one, Kitty veered of the path she was walking along and began to move through the trees and dense bushes using her power to phase through objects. After several minutes of acting ghostlike as some of her friends from her old school had joked about it, Kitty stopped in surprise when she suddenly found herself in a small clearing that was abundant in many various types of flowers.

"Wow" She whispered as she gazed around the clearing taking in all the different coloured plants.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Asked a familiar accented voice that made Kitty scream in surprise.

Whipping round at a speed to rival Quicksilver's, Kitty found herself staring at Kurt, the blue skinned, demon looking, lone wolf. Despite said looks and personality, Kitty found Kurt to be a great friend and it was thanks to him that she was able to find out how she could use her powers.

Right now, he was currently sitting with his back to a tree and enjoying the peace and solitude the clearing provided. Kitty found herself fighting off a fit of giggles. As long as Kurt kept his scaled tail hidden, he could have passed off as an elf or possibly a dark elf due to his colours.

"So is this where you disappear to when you want to get away from all that's happening?" She asked as she sat down beside him and admired the view of the clearing.

"Ja" Kurt replied not at all disturbed by the fact that someone had decided to sit down beside _him_. "It helps take my mind off of certain issues"

"I know the feeling" Kitty agreed having a vague idea what some of the elf's issues were but did not wish to stick her nose in his private matters.

The two of them remained silent, enjoying the others company too much to want to disturb it with questions about the others problems. Kitty took the time to study her friend out of the corner of her eye. Kurt really seemed like a nice guy despite looking the exact opposite and whilst he preferred his own company, he still took the time to talk to those who thought of him as a friend. She reckoned that, if he was normal, he would have been popular with the girls at her old school with his looks and that tattoo he had under his left eye.

She was too busy studying the blue skinned elf to realise that she too was being watched. Kurt could not help but find himself drawn to the younger girl beside him. Whilst she appeared to dislike him at first, either his looks or his rather hairy legs judging by how he caught her shivering after glancing down at them before their first partnering, Kitty really seemed to like him after gym class as if she had seen the real him during their run through the maze.

Neither of them noticed the time until the sun was setting and had coated the clearing in a golden glow. Despite the reluctance, the two of them stood up and made to leave via their powers before Kitty grabbed Kurt's hand in her own gaining his attention.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked hopefully causing Kurt to chuckle.

"Seeing that we both live at the same school, I'm sure it will be inevitable" He said between chuckles.

"I was meaning here" kitty elaborated trying to stop blushing at her blunder. "You know, hang out here in our secret place every now and again"

Kurt's eyebrows rose in obvious surprise before lowering to their usual expression. "Well, as you Americans say, it's a date"

Kitty beamed at him before suddenly closing the space between them and kissing him on the cheek before quickly running away towards her dorms leaving a confused Kurt alone in the clearing.

He had thought that she was already in a relationship. It was that or this was some sort of American custom to say thanks. Either way, he did not believe trying it on his fellow students would go well with himself let alone them. Shaking his head to rid himself of foolish speculations, Kurt teleported himself back to his own dorm. That math essay was not going to write itself after all.

**-*\/*-**

_Hope you liked it, I now have to get started on updating my MC fics (I've apparently slacked off in that department)_

'_Til next time Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
